


Precious Moments

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape and Lupin at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for lore and originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

Snape finished drying the last of the dishes and went to join Lupin in the sitting room.

“You didn't need to do them all by hand,” Lupin said, before handing Snape a large glass of brandy.

Snape settled on the sofa next to Lupin, pressing himself close. “Magic never cleans as thoroughly as I would like.” He took a sip of his drink. “And smirking is unbecoming of you.”

Lupin laughed. “I wasn't smirking.” Snape raised an eyebrow. “I was grinning.”

“Incorrigible,” Snape muttered.

“In love,” Lupin replied.

Snape sighed but allowed Lupin to wriggle even closer, to twine their fingers together, to share these precious moments. The war was over, they were both whole again, and nothing else in the world mattered.

Except for them.


End file.
